


Up on the Rooftop

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [19]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Countdowns, Dancing, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve, holiday fluff, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gathers on the roof of the garage for New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, everyone!

“I don’t want to,” Happy whines, digging in her heels as Paige pulls her. No matter how hard Happy tries, she can’t stay put. Paige is dragging her across the floor, and it doesn't seem like it's even difficult for Paige. Damn these tall people and their leverage.

“You,” says Paige, “are taking a break from work and going to celebrate. Everybody else is already upstairs. There’s only,” she checks her phone, “five more minutes until the ball drops, and Sly said this year we’ll be able to see fireworks from the roof.”

"Shouldn't your kid be in bed or something?" Happy asks as Paige yanks her along the last few feet. Happy lets her - it's entertaining.

"Ralph," says Paige as she reaches the stairs, "is allowed to be up until one in the morning on New Year's Eve as long as he doesn't complain about bedtime the rest of the time."

"Fair enough," Happy concedes. "I'll go upstairs." But it's late, and she's feeling lazy and tired. Happy groans. “Can you just pull me?”

Paige glares at her. “Up the stairs? No way. We’re having fun, but you’re walking. Otherwise you might just fall asleep,” Paige insists. “Plus, Toby is up there already.” She winks. “Maybe you guys can pick up where you left off on Christmas Eve.”

Happy drops Paige’s hand and starts for the stairs.

“Someone’s eager,” Paige teases.

They reach the landing and Toby’s teaching Ralph some sort of dance.

“Not quite, Ralph. Okay, let’s try it again. This is the whip,” Toby punches the air while jumping, “this,” Toby wiggles, “is a nae-nae.”

“Those aren’t even real words,” Ralph says, his arms only mildly flaily.

“Linguistics dictates that the meaning of the word changes with the time and context in which it is used,” Toby replies. “Also, you're going to go back to school in a couple of days, and Sloane's going to be so impressed with your moves she won't be able to resist. Stop being so brainy and start getting into the groove.”

The song is terrible, Happy decides. But it’s fun to watch Paige jump in and completely annihilate Toby and Ralph with the dance. Cabe’s attempts are even more ridiculous, and Sly just defaults to the Macarena.

“Walter!” Ralph exclaims as he runs over to him. “Do the Whippin Naenae with me!”

“I’m not sure dancing is the best bet for anyone on this roof,” Walter says, breaking into a grin. “But, sure. What does it hurt?”

Toby shows him once and Walter has the dance down.

“Why can he do it?” Cabe asks.

“Perhaps I’ve got the rhythm in me,” Walter says. It’s so deadpan, and so serious, that the entire group collapses into giggles until they notice Happy hasn’t been pulled into their dance party.

“Hey, Happy!” says Ralph. “Will you –”

“Nope,” she says, backing way, “I only dance for special reasons.”

Toby meets her eyes and smiles. “Reasons like…?”

Happy just grins in response and walks away to the edge of the roof to look over the banister.

She hears the ghosts of conversation over the music, and Paige turns the song off to switch the TV to the New Year’s Eve special.

Happy’s just waiting for Toby to follow her.

“So,” says Toby, walking up next to Happy within seconds, “2015 is over.”

“Three more minutes,” Happy corrects. She rests her hand on the bannister.

Toby smiles at her, and thank god he takes the hint without Happy having to say anything. Gently, hesitantly, he rests her hand on top of hers. She turns her hand and they lace fingers. She's never liked holding hands before.

“We’re holding hands,” Toby says, a little in awe. “What a difference a year can make, huh?”

Happy shrugs, running her free hand through her hair. “Figured we’d eventually get our heads out of our asses.”

“You know, my favorite thing about you is that you’re such a romantic.” Toby sucks at keeping a straight face - a smile breaks through.

She pushes at his arm, and he’s surprisingly solid, doesn’t even move, like he was expecting it. “Well, you know me,” Happy says, “sentimental type.”

“Sentimental enough to kiss me at midnight?” Toby asks, eyes hopeful.

Happy considers it. “Okay,” she says. “But why wait until midnight?”

“God, you’re brilliant.” Toby kisses her and, goddamn, they don’t even need the fireworks. Happy ignores the fact that they’re on the roof, that basically all of their friends could be watching them. Happy’s hands go to Toby’s hair, and she can hear everyone counting down in the background from the thirty second mark.

_30…29…28…27_

One year ago, being able to hug Toby was an impressive step for her.

_26…25…24…23_

They’ve come so far from the day they nearly kissed, when love was misspelled and messy but not quite theirs.

_22…21…19_

She kissed him. And she lost him. They lost each other and Happy was half certain they had missed their chance.

_18…17…16_

They’ve saved each other more times than either can count. Maybe this is just another way of doing that, giving each other something pure and positive to hold onto when it gets hard.

_15…14…13_

The first thing she saw after hurting her eye, after nearly drowning, was him. Somehow he’s always there. And she wants him to always be there.

_12…11…10…9_

That slow dance was one of the best moments of Happy’s life. And she doesn't dance.

_8…7…6_

She never knew that she could be so close to someone and not be terrified by it.

_5…4…3_

If she hadn’t made that step on the beach, if she hadn’t told him what had been burning inside her for ages, they wouldn’t be doing this now. His hands wouldn’t be on her waist, her hands wouldn’t be in his hair. Instead of kissing for the third time, they would still be dancing around each other. 

_2…1_

Happy's year begins with Toby all around her. His lips, soft and insistent, are something to get lost in. She doesn't know how their kisses get better every time, but they do, and the sparks down her spine prove it. She moans into his mouth when his hand slips under her jacket to rest on her lower back.

Happy hears fireworks go off, hears the rest of the team cheer and welcome the New Year. Happy pulls Toby closer, desperately wanting to go somewhere later tonight with him where they can be alone.

A few moments later, Toby pulls away and presses a small kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers. “Happy new year,” he murmurs, tucking hair behind her ear.

“We missed the ball dropping,” Happy replies. She can’t stop smiling.

Toby shrugs, and he kisses her temple, then her forehead, and she could definitely get used to this. “We had better things to do.”


End file.
